The present invention relates to rotary cutters and more specifically relates to decks for such cutters.
During cutting/shredding of material, such as cotton corn, milo and wheat stubble, grass, etc. with a rotary cutter, debris accumulates on the top of the cutter deck. If not regularly cleaned off, the debris retains moisture which eventually results in the deck rusting out. With current style decks, the structural components such as outboard stringers, gearbox saddles, plates and gussets make it difficult to clean the deck and create traps for material and/or water to accumulate. While it is known to provide decks which have a relatively smooth upper surface that can be cleaned of debris quite easily and efficiently, these decks have been made with structural components on their undersides which interfere with the smooth flow of cut material thus making operation somewhat inefficient and thereby increasing the amount of power required to do the cutting operation.